poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora's Adventures of Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale
'''Sora's Adventures of Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale '''is a Kingdom Hearts/Sword Art Online series by X0209 it will premiere in the future. Plot In the year 2026, the Augma is released to the public as an alternative system to the AmuSphere, due to its function to simulate reality while the player is conscious rather than using FullDive. The most prominent combat-based game is Ordinal Scale, in which a player's abilities are ranked by ordinal numbers. Asuna, Lisbeth and Silica encourage Kirito to play OS upon hearing that Aincrad bosses have appeared. Kirito joins Asuna and Klein in a boss fight where the game's mascot, AI idol singer Yuna, appears and gives players buff effects as she sings. Kirito fails to achieve anything due to lack of physical strength and quickness. Eiji, the number-two player, aides the group in defeating the boss. Before Asuna makes the killing blow, Eiji whispers the word "Switch," a game mechanic from SAO that she recognizes. The next night, Asuna joins Klein and his group for another boss fight while waiting for their last group member, unaware that he was injured by Eiji the night before. Asuna proceeds to the fight which is again presided over by Yuna. Klein and his group are ambushed and defeated by the sudden appearance of another boss and Eiji. The following morning, as Kirito practices with OS in a park, a girl in a white hood appears and points off into the distance before disappearing. Kirito meets with Asuna, who theorizes that Eiji was a member of the Knights of the Blood Oath named Nautilus, while Yui deduces that the spawn locations of the Aincrad bosses line up with the SAO dungeon maps. Asuna, Lisbeth and Silica enter another fight where Yuna and Eiji appear again. Asuna is hit by the boss and passes out upon saving Silica who was pushed into the boss' path by Eiji. Asuna realizes her memories of SAO are fading and at a hospital visit with Kirito, learn that the Augma scanned her brain for SAO memories and that it could also happen to other SAO survivors playing OS. Kirito investigates the issue with Sinon during a boss battle, where an SAO player is defeated and a glowing orb floats upward into an OS drone. Yui fails to retrieve it after being locked out by the game. Later, Kirito meets the hooded girl again who repeats her actions from before. Kirito and Yui discover she is pointing towards Touto Technical University. Kirito goes to the school and meets Professor Tetsuhiro Shigemura who developed Augma, but Shigemura refuses to answer any questions. Before leaving, Kirito notices on Shigemura's desk a picture of a girl who resembles Yuna. Kirito discusses with Kikuoka Seijirou, who informs him that Shigemura's daughter, Yuna, died in SAO. Visiting Asuna's home, Kirito promises Asuna to get her memories back. Kirito encounters the hooded girl again, revealed to be Yuna. When she tells him his rank is too low, Kirito decides to level up, solo-killing as many bosses as he can with aid from Sinon and Leafa. Days later, the OS players gather at a stadium for Yuna's concert. In the lower levels, Kirito duels with Eiji who claims he has a way to return Asuna's memories. Kirito wins but Eiji reveals that Shigemura has been harvesting memories of SAO players in an attempt to reconstruct his lost daughter's soul and download her as an AI; having all players in the concert would make removing memories easier. Eiji adds that the drones used for harvesting possess enough power to damage the players' brains, killing them like the NerveGear did in SAO. As a horde of Aincrad bosses raid the arena, Kirito and Yuna join the battle. Yuna tells Kirito that the Augma has a hidden full-dive feature and he can use it to defeat SAO's 100th floor boss to end the battle. Before diving, Kirito gives Asuna an engagement ring. Entering the Ruby Palace of Floor 100, Kirito, Lisbeth, Silica, Agil, and Sinon confront the boss. They are easily defeated until Asuna, Leafa, Klein, and several others from ALO and GGO come to their aid. Yui restores their saved abilities from SAO, allowing everyone to defeat the boss. The voice of Akihiko Kayaba congratulates them on their victory and gives Kirito an extremely powerful sword as a reward. The group returns to the arena still in full-dive where Kirito, now OS's top-ranked player, dispatches the bosses with his new sword as Kikuoka finds Shigemura in the server room of Argus (the defunct company that ran SAO) and arrests him. The hooded Yuna restores the survivors' memories and fades out of existence since she was coded from the Floor 100 boss. Afterwards, Kirito and Asuna fulfill their promise they made to each other in Aincrad, to watch a meteor shower together. Asuna returns Kirito's engagement ring so to properly put it on her hand, which he does. In a post-credits scene, Kikuoka, who was impressed with Shigemura's attempt at AI and soul reconstruction, recruits Shigemura to Rath. Trivia * This film takes place after Sora's Adventures of Sword Art Online. * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Ichika Orimura, Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Lingyin Huang, Charlotte Dunois, Laura Bodewig, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Chifuyu Orimura, Maya Yamada, Team Rocket, Ultron Sigma, Tiger Claw, Rahzar, Fishface, Dr. Eggman and Vanitas will be guest starring in this film. * Team Rocket, Ultron Sigma, Tiger Claw, Rahzar, Fishface, Dr. Eggman and Vanitas will be working for Eiji and Dr. Shigemura in this film. * The battle scene featured music score from Hatsune Miku: Project Diva X, Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail and Sonic The Hedgehog (2006). Category:X0209 Category:Sora's adventures series (X0209) Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Anime Category:Censored films Category:Anime Films